


Trapped By Fear

by Melodious329



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, hurt/comfort bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/Comfort Bingo Square:  Wild Card Arachnophobia</p><p>Helping Steve move some boxes bring Christian face to face with his fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped By Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own nor know the real persons after whom these characters are created

Christian squats in Steve’s guest bedroom, closing the top of another box. He has no idea what brought on this sudden need in Steve to redecorate, or more like rearrange his LA house. Steve doesn’t even sleep there that often, spending more time with Christian in Nashville, recording in Las Vegas, or even on the road.

But Christian learned a long time ago not to question the crazy creative binges Steve goes on, he’s just thankful that it hasn’t happened that often in the last ten years. Because Christian’s a big softie when Steve looks at him with those big blue eyes, manipulates him with those pink lips. His only hope of avoiding them is being very far away when they strike.

Reaching towards the nearby chair, he grabs the tape. This box is going to Good Will actually. He’s pulling his hand back when he feels something tickle his thumb. It’s a spider, black and small and crawling up Christian’s arm towards the rolled up sleeves of Christian’s blue button-up.

Panic overwhelms Christian before he can even think, he stands and shakes his arms, spasming as he tries to get it off. He can’t breathe, he’s sucking in air but it feels like there’s none in the room at all. Backing up, he bumps into the side of the doorframe but he doesn’t stop. He’s got to get out.

He can feel it on him still, in every movement, every brush of his own clothes against his skin. He’s ripping open his shirt as he bumps into something else, but he doesn’t turn around. Still spasming, hyperventilating, all he can hear and see is buzzing like a tv only showing static. His undershirt goes next, he’s scrubbing his arms before he thinks that it might be on his pants, he might have shook it off his arm and onto his pants.

His sweaty hands fumble with his giant-ass belt buckle, kicking off his stupid boots. He’s shoving his jeans and boxers down, everything off when he feels something big touch his back. He flinches so hard he falls over his jeans still tangling his legs.

Hitting the floor seems to break him out of it. He lies there still shaking, gasping with his face on the wood floor before he realizes that it was Steve, Steve’s voice talking to him, Steve’s hands touching his bare skin. The touch on his back is hesitant this time, but Christian holds still.

The touch becomes firm, the strength of Steve’s hand pressing between his shoulder blades. He can feel Steve move closer, curling almost around him as Steve leans over him, propping himself with a hand on the other side of Christian’s body. Then the roaring in his ears finally quiets enough for him to hear.

“Chris? You’re ok. You’re ok, Chris. C’mon, talk to me. I’m gonna get some help, ok? Just hang on…”

“No,” Chris croaks, feeling like his throat has swollen but he makes a grab for Steve’s hand. The adrenaline flooding his veins still making him shake. But when he draws his knees up, it’s because he’s embarrassed. Swallowing, Christian tries again. “I’m fine. It’s just…a thing.”

He feels like ten kinds of fool and he tries to twist down to reach his pants without exposing himself further. It was just a tiny fucking spider, he berates himself. And if it had been poisonous, his fucking antics would ensure he got his ass bitten anyway. His ridiculous, irrational fear of spiders has gotten him into some embarrassing situations but this one takes the fucking prize.

“Chris?” Steve questions, relief and fear coloring his voice at once that makes Christian press his cheek harder into the wood, ashamed for worrying his friend. “Are you ok? What happened?” Steve takes a shuddering breath and Christian feels the weight of Steve’s hand leave his back. “Jesus, I thought you were having some kind of seizure.”

If it were possible to sink through the floor through the power of will alone, Christian would do it. He tries again to pull up his pants, tugging at the waistband.

“Let me help,” Steve says, being nice and helpful and everything Christian wishes he wouldn’t do. Steve’s hands go underneath his bare chest, but as soon as Steve starts to pull him upright, Christian’s head swims, blood rushing in his ears again at the change in position. Before he can even protest, he’s blinking up at the ceiling, his head tilted back on Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s chest propping up his back.

Christian groans before he can stop himself. He tries to put his hands down, tries to get some leverage to get up but his right hand lands on Steve’s thigh. “It’s just a spider,” he mumbles.

“What?” Steve asks, making Christian realize how close their faces are. Steve’s breath fans out over Christian’s cheek and Steve rubs his chest soothingly. “Spiders? Oh shit, you have arachnophobia? Are you ok?”

“Is the spider gone?” Christian asks cheekily. The joke is ruined when a full body shivers run through him.

Steve holds him closer, one arm wrapped around his chest and one snaking up to hold his face close to Steve’s neck, a thumb gently stroking along his stubbled jawline.

The intimacy reminds Christian of how his pants are around his ankles and he’s sitting in Steve’s lap. “Steve…?” he starts.

“Shh…” Steve whispers, pressing his cheek against Christian’s. “Fuck. I was as scared as you were I think.”

Confused, Christian tilts his face more but instead of meeting Steve’s eyes, their lips meet. Steve kisses him softly but Steve’s hand is firm on his face, fear and relief again. It’s short, then Steve pulls away only far enough to rub their noses together, staying close.

“Is this ok?” Steve whispers.

Simultaneously, Christian feels a blush and a smile break out all over his face. “Yeah.”


End file.
